Harry's First Word
by Luciferatheart
Summary: Sirius is babysitting a one year old Harry Potter while James and Lily are out. Read on as Harry learns his first few words from Sirius! Oneshot


**A/N Just a cute little idea I had yesterday that I had to write.**

**A/N #2 I just redid little parts of this because it was really bothering me and there were parts I didn't like, like the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to JK Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter, there would be a few characters who would still be alive!**

Harry's First Word

Lily and James had only left 30 minutes ago! How could he have already lost Harry? He'd only began walking a couple of months ago, yet he was able to find the most impossible to find hiding spots.

"Harry?" Sirius called. "Harry? Uh, please come out now, wherever you are!"

Sirius was starting to get worried. Usually Harry had started laughing or had gotten bored of hiding and come to Sirius. James would murder him if he lost his son. Lily was far, far worse though. She would probably use the Cruciatus Curse on him if something happened to Harry, no matter if she went to Azkaban!

"Harry!" Sirius was getting very anxious now. "Harry, we can go play with your toys or you can ride on your broom if you come out!" He was starting to get desperate. What if Harry wasn't hiding at all? What if he had gotten hurt, or wandered out of the house and beyond the wards, or he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, or he was already de- No, Sirius couldn't think like that. He just needed to stay calm. But Sirius loved Harry with all his heart and couldn't bear to think of anything bad happening to him.

"Harry!" he called out again.

Suddenly, he heard childish giggling from above him. Sirius felt relief wash over him before he realized that it had come from _above_ him. He slowly raised his eyes and he saw Harry sitting on a bookshelf. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but at least he was relatively safe.

"Harry!" He grinned at him. How this kid managed to get in these places, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was the true son of a Marauder. (And godson, and honorary nephew)

"Pa'foo!" shouted Harry, back to Sirius.

Sirius gaped and nearly choked. He had been Harry's first word. Not "Dada," not "Mama," but Padfoot! Pride swelled up in Sirius like a hot air balloon, lifting away every fear he'd had about Harry being hurt earlier.

"Oh fuck yes!" Sirius shouted as he took Harry off the shelf. Then, he realized what he said. Lily would kill him if Harry started cussing after he had babysat him. "Er- Harry, please don't repeat that," he said pleadingly, hoping that Harry understood him and would take pity on him.

Sirius had no such luck, so of course Harry would gleefully yell out, "Fuck!"

No, no, no, no, Harry!" Sirius begged. "Please don't say that, please!"

But his pleading was in vain because at that moment Lily walked out of the fireplace gracefully, with James stumbling out of the green flames not far behind her.

"So was Harry good for you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he was great!" Sirius dearly hoped that Harry wouldn't decide to say his second new word anytime when Sirius was around. "Guess what Harry said today?" He grinned wildly when he said this.

James nearly fell over with mixed shock and joy. "Really? What'd he say? Was it Dada? Prongs? Prank? Food? Maraud-"

Lily cut him off, annoyed, "Do you honestly think he could say that? And it's obviously going to be Mama!"

Sirius smiled smugly, "It was Padfoot."

"No way!" James yelled.

"You're kidding!" shouted Lily.

"Nope! Tell 'em Harry!"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Fuck!"

"Harry!" screeched Lily. "That's a naughty word! No no!" Then she turned to the other two in the room slowly. "Who," she said with an eerie calmness in her voice, "taught him that word?"

"It wasn't me!" James said immediately. "I've been extra careful not to cuss around him!"

"It wasn't me either!" Sirius used his lying skills from his days as a prankster at Hogwarts to cover up the terror in his voice.

James went over to Harry, an evil look on his face that Sirius most definitely didn't like. When he saw this look, he knew to steer clear of James, because it meant he had an idea.

"Who taught you that word Harry?" he asked calmly with a smug smile.

Harry looked like he was thinking intently, before saying one word. Earlier, Sirius would have been proud and happy, but at this moment, it was the worst possible word Sirius had ever heard in his life "Pa'foo!" said Harry proudly, sentencing Sirius to his doom.

"Run," James advised Sirius unnecessarily. One look at Lily would have made any man run, especially if said look was directed at him.

Sirius transformed into his anigmus form, a large, shaggy black dog. He then ran for his very life.

"SIRIUS BLACK I WILL KILL YOU!" Lily screamed. James sat down on the couch with Harry on his lap, who was laughing wildly and clapping, and began watching the scene play out.

Lily drew her wand and began shooting hexes at the poor dog that was now cowering behind an armchair. Sirius tried to look sad and weak, hoping that Lily would take pity on him. Of course she didn't so Sirius had only one option. Escape.

The dog sprinted towards the fireplace, transformed back into a man, and grabbed some of the floo powder out of the pot on the mantle. He shouted something unintelligible over the sounds of Lily's screeching and threw the powder into the flames. He jumped in and disappeared leaving behind a fuming Lily, and a laughing James and Harry.

Sirius had escaped Lily's wrath once again. Lily was furiously glaring at the flames flickering innocently in the fireplace. James and Harry were together laughing on the couch. Lily's anger visibly melted away when she saw her love and her baby laughing together. She went to join them and soon, they were laughing together.

Meanwhile, Sirius had been found by Remus Lupin hiding in his house in the broom closet. Sirius only begged him to lock the door and not tell anyone, especially Lily, that he was there.


End file.
